Flavors
by aya-kun
Summary: collection of drabbles and not-really-oneshots. :D enjoy! *constantly adding new "chapters"
1. Flavored Ice

Done as a prompt. Well, it was actually me who asked my friend for a prompt. ^^; just one word, "ice cream." I might've made them OOC? :x But either way, please enjoy. Reviews are love. :3

The dots are just spacings since double space doesn't exist here in ff. net

---

_Flavored Ice_

---

Len stared at the assortment of flavors stacked on top of his cone. He looked down at the hand holding the cone and then up to its owner. He saw Kaho giving him a small, nervous smile.

"Why is it three again?" She'd explained earlier but it still wouldn't process into his brain.

"I couldn't decide so the shop person gave all three. I didn't have time to tell him I was buying for two cones. And...And then I got pushed back by the other customers."

Before she could say sorry again, Len stopped her. "It's fine. And you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I'd have been okay not to have one."

"No way!" Kaho shook her head at him. "I promised to treat you today. And that means waiting in line too." Kaho nodded firmly at him. He gave her an exasperated look. She gave him the ice cream. Sighing, he thanked her.

The brilliant smile he got in return was enough to make him forget he had 3 scoops of ice cream to eat. Unthinkingly, he offered her the first taste. "Here. I know you really wanted one."

Surprised, Kaho didn't think it through when she held his hand and licked the trail of melting ice cream. It was really pure vanilla goodness. Len cleared his throat before saying gruffly that she could have that scoop.

"But you haven't tasted it yet. The shop's vanilla is really good." Guided by her hand (he wasn't really resisting), Len tasted the vanilla. Pink tinged their cheeks, though more so with Len. "Good, huh?"

Len nodded then handed her the cone. "First scoop's still yours."

"Okay." Kaho smiled and took the cone carefully from his hand. They began walking.

Len was about to breathe easy when Kaho suddenly said, "Let's divide it. First scoop's mine. Second is yours." She looked back at him for a moment, continuing, "We'll share the third."

Len's face grew into the same shade of the third scoop's flavor. Strawberry.

.

.

Not too far away, Amou grinned widely and gave Kaho thumbs up. The girl was doing better than expected. She hadn't known Kaho could be so daring when prompted. She was glad she'd given her...tips.

_And_ that she'd had her camera with her. The look on those two's faces when they see their shots would be priceless.

---

A/N: hai, hai. Ice cream isn't exactly just flavored ice. I know that. It just sounded good as a title is all. ;P


	2. Uniform

Second prompt. Very short drabble. Enjoy anyway. ;P Title was word prompt. :P

---

Uniform

---

The last time I held his uniform, I didn't hold it as close to me as I could. Not like I was doing now.

So many things had happened since then. So many memories to help hold me together.

It's been three days since Len left for Europe. I still haven't quite stopped my tears. Though after that first day, I've learned how to hide it well.

I made a promise after all.

Though I feel sad and lonely, though I feel angry and worried, I'll to what I said Len. I will continue playing. I will continue doing my best for myself.

And for us.

.

.

Kaho held Len's coat even closer, burying her face in it. She was going to do her best. She would do all she can to be better. And get that much closer to him.

.

.

---

A/N: hope you liked it. :D Remember, reviews are love! :3


	3. Ticket

* * *

Ticket

* * *

When he'd been given the ticket, Len waited. He waited for that uncomfortable pang that came whenever he got that _one_ ticket to give as an invitation to someone. To date, he'd never had anyone to give the ticket to. He'd never had any one he particularly wanted to invite. Not since Ousaki-sempai and sensei got tickets regularly after that first time.

Len looked down at the ticket. Inside himself, he'd always wanted to have someone he could invite. Because it meant that he had someone to share a part of him with. Music, especially that of his parents, was a big part of who he was. And even his own, however much it wasn't like his parents, was something that was his alone. He didn't have close friends. He never had any close companion. Who would he give a ticket to?

Mere seconds had passed since receiving the ticket. A small amount of time to wait. A small amount of time to remember. And to search.

Len's mind wandered through the memories quickly to reach further for something. His aiding had resulted in something else.

It had happened. An image, a sound. A voice, a face that welcomed him, that smiled at him.

Of course. _Her._

Len gave a small smile at the ticket in his hands. His mind had given him an answer. He did have someone to share with. It wasn't a problem he had to think about anymore. _She _was there, after all.

Len felt a shot of happiness (though, typical, he tried not show it) go through him.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun. Of course, I'll come." Kahoko smiled at him. Her earlier puzzled reaction blown away by the small smile she'd received when she'd nodded her 'yes'. She'd made him happy. A fact that elated her for no other reason than that it was Len.

Casually, she engaged him in conversation. Where would they meet? If he'd like to meet with her before the concert, that is. Did he want to?

The two walked on, side by side. Neither aware of how close they were. Both having the feeling, the wish, and become even closer.

* * *

A/N: uwaah~ hope I didn't do bad with this. It's not too over done with the word usage, I hope. I just thought of the word 'ticket' and it spawned a fic. Haha. I prompted myself. XD

hope you enjoyed it. Remember, reviews are love. ;3


	4. Sky

------------------------

Underneath the Sky

------------------------

_However far apart we are…_

Kaho sighed and shrugged her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension. Practice had been difficult today. She'd actually lost rack of time again. Thankfully, the manager had knocked on her door. Tapping his watch, he'd signaled her that it was time.

Packing up her violin, she gave one last stroke over its glistening wood before closing the container. After gathering her music sheets and extra items and placing them back in her bag, Kaho walked out of the practice room. Waving a thanks and goodbye at the manager, she promised to come back tomorrow.

_We're still connected…_

Len frowned at the sheet he held in his hands. His sensei, who'd come for a visit, had given _that_ piece to practice. Though he played it well enough (some say more than), something was still missing. It wasn't really hard to figure out what. The problem was how to overcome it.

Leaning back on the couch, Len let his hand fall and tried his best to relax. His mind, however, wondered.

It had been two years since his first solo debut on the European stage. Critics had liked him, a small few however caught on how his music lacked the emotional quality his parents had. That comment had stung, opening old wounds. But he let go. He'd never be like his parents and he never wanted to _be_ his parents anyway. If his playing lacked the emotion, his technique was superior enough to overcome that fault.

Thinking about music and emotion reminded him.

Of that one time, he'd let emotion come through.

_Through music…_

Kaho let herself go and played. She played, remembering moments in her life she'd never expected to happen. She played, unaware of her audience, as she stood with a melancholic look on her face in the park. Right then, her mind was coursing through memories of the time that had past since then.

Of the time since she'd first heard the violin. Her audience heard her warmth.

Of the time she'd first played on stage. They heard her pleasure.

Of the time she'd lost her strings. They heard the sorrow.

Of the people who'd helped her, the music they shared. The audience heard her joy.

Of that person she'd realized she loved. They heard the melancholy.

_Through words…_

Len recalled her words, her face, and the emotion of unexpected happiness that flowed from her. He recalled his confusion, and hidden joy.

He smiled a little at that memory. He'd been so blinded by his desire to be better than what he was then. Len turned his face to the open balcony, letting the sunlight hit his closed eyes.

For a moment, he let himself rest before standing and opening his violin case. The violin he'd been given with love by his parents, the violin he'd continued to improve himself upon, the violin that she had first heard –the words she'd first spoken to him.

_And yet we remain…_

Kaho stood on stage, her eyes roaming over the audience' heads, smiling at friends and family before looking further up at the sky. She could see the stars beginning to shine.

Lifting the violin and setting it on her shoulder, Kaho took a breath and placed bow on string.

_Together…_

Len set the violin on his shoulder. Standing on the balcony much like he had back then, he prepared to play.

_Under the same sky…_

They played.

Ave Maria. The song that brought them together. The song that continued to play in their memories, their hearts, their selves.

"_Wherever you'll be, we'll still be together under this same sky."_

---

A/N: hmmm…hope you liked it. Prompted myself again so as to get my mind off of bad stuff (a.k.a. acads). Word: sky. Done during the same time I did my DGM and CG. ;P same prompt word too. XD


	5. Gloves

Prompt: Gloves

The Walk Home

It was getting cold now. Reaching the end of a year, the months progressing forward just as the warmth of summer retreated continually till autumn came and then soon winter.

He was going to walk her home. Excited and happy she'd rushed to meet at the end of her practice. "Len!" Kaho waved as ran up to him.

Embarrassed but secretly happy at her excitement, Len stared at her blankly. "You don't have to be so loud."

"Ehehe," Kaho laughed as she made a face at him. "You don't have to be so stiff, Len-kun." Walking alongside him, she took a peek up at the sky. The clouds were everywhere covering every bit of sky.

Before leaving, Len noticed Kaho riffling through her bag and pockets. Coming up empty, Kaho groans. "Ahh...I forgot them."

"What?"

"My gloves. And it's so cold even."

Len sighed. "Didn't I tell you to take better care of yourself? Be more aware next time." So saying he held out his hand.

"Eh?" Kaho could feel her face turning red.

She hesitates. He lifts a brow. She takes his offer.

"Thanks." His hold tightens. Without looking at her, he says, "hmm."

Her hand...and heart were warm all the way home.


End file.
